Akatsuki's Guys Date Fairy Tail's Girls
by FTBISDEAD
Summary: Nagato's and Konan's marriage makes other members of Akatsuki jealous because they have failed having relationships. Konan suggested them go to the mage world to seek girls for dates. She told them a city called Magnolia has tons of beautiful girls.


_Nagato's and Konan's marriage makes other members of Akatsuki jealous because they have failed having relationships. Konan suggested them go to the mage world to seek girls for dates. She told them a city called Magnolia has tons of beautiful girls. Nagato gave them money and told them to exchange it with jewels and use them when they are dating. Kakuzu saved his part for himself. Akatsuki members (except Nagato and Konan) went to Magnolia by train since Deidara refused to create a transport and they didn't know the route. On their way they met motion-sick Natsu and happy who had just finished their mission._

* * *

******_oOo_**

**-Tobi :** "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boooooy! We're gonna date some hot chicks in Magnolia! Tobi is excited!"

**-Deidara :** "Shut the hell up, Tobi!... by the way, Natsu and Happy. Are you serious? There are tons of pretty girls in your town and... umm... guild?"

-**Natsu :** "Lucy and Erza…. *gulp*… are good-looking… *gulp* but... *gulp* I am bored with Erza..*uggh*..."

-**Happy :** "Well, I personally don't think they are pretty since I'm not a human but since the men in our world think so, I guess you will think the same. The girls in our town and guild basically describe what male otaku want to see in anime!"

-**Sasori :** "Let's see which art will attract girls, Deidara!"

-**Deidara :** "I will win this competition, master. My explosions will impress them. Hmmm.."

-**Sasori :** "I will impress Fairy Tail's girls with my solid creations!"

-**Deidara :** "I will set girls on fire with my art!"

-**Sasori :** "I will take girls' breath away with my art!"

-**Kakuzu :** "I will steal girls' hearts!... and money."

**-Kisame :** "Yeah, all literally..."

-**Deidara :** "My art is a bang. I will be blowing up with it when I find my girl. Hmmm.."

-**Sasori :** "You must be horny now, Deidara."

-**White Zetsu :** "You may think you will impress girls in the mage world with ninjutsu..."

-**Black Zetsu :** "...but you will have to prepare yourselves to be impressed by their magics."

-**Hidan :** "Magic... heh! That's heretic. I will convert a female mage. I will make her my obedient follower."

-**Kakuzu :** "And scare her with your chopped head, blood licking, and self-stabbing ritual to punish a sinner."

**-Hidan :** "Damn' you, Kakuzu! Are you mocking my religion, you sinful materialistic bastard?!"

-**Kakuzu :** "Indeed. I have no religious reason to date. I hope I will find a rich girl who can pleasure me. Or maybe there is a girl who possesses some magic to bring money and gold."

-**Hidan :** "Money and magic… the things I and my God hate the most. I swear I will convert at least one girl from the mage world and make her confess my religion and worship my God."

-**Kisame :** "Guys, you fantasize too much."

-**Itachi :** "That's okay, Kisame. I am honestly sick of acting cool. This time I want to open up and pursue. I need a lover who can make my life warmer and brighter. I killed my girlfriend during the Uchiha clan massacre. She loved me so much. I felt the same way she did. Now I am lonely. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I had no other options better. But I promise to myself this time I will change. I won't kill and hurt my second love..."

-**Deidara :** "Heh, now the coolest member speaks up his thoughts. I thought you only talked much when you recruited a new member."

-**Sasori :** "Who wants to date you if you keep acting cool..."

-**Deidara :** "Especially since you were caught watching a porn video."

-**Sasori :** "You are a pervert-maniac who acts gentle and romantic. I know you expressed your fetishes during the Uchiha clan massacre."

* * *

_Sasori and Deidara laugh. They laugh at Itachi but he doesn't give a damn. He keeps acting cool and calm._

* * *

**-Kisame :** "Itachi attracted so many girls and women when he lived in Konoha. I guess he will attract many too in Magnolia."

-**Orochimaru :** "Not just girls and women. I was interested in your body too, Itachi. But you turned me down. You didn't let me use your body and now you are lonely."

-**Sasori :** "Of course he rejected you! Nobody is interested in a man who can vomit snakes and release a very long sword from his mouth, is addicted to forbidden ninjutsu drugs, and switches bodies several times."

-**Orochimaru :** "And which chick is attracted by a half-puppet man with a battery as his heart?"

-**Sasori :** "At least I am handsome. I am one of the best-looking male chara. Girls will be attracted by my handsomeness and my puppet shows, while you will scare girls when you offer rides with your giant snakes!"

-**White Zetsu :** "Calm down, guys. We all don't describe normal humans. Akatsuki is a club for monsters. Why are you acting as if we were normal humans?"

-**Black Zetsu :** "No normal humans are allowed to join our organization. Every member is far from being a normal human."

-**Deidara :** "Even the one who looks most like a normal human killed his own family, friends, and lover and still acts cool and calm..."

-**Happy :** "Guys. Sorry for interrupting. We are almost there. Look at the window. That is Magnolia's train station. I and Natsu are going back to our guild. You go with us. I will be your guide. As for the payment I want..."

-**Kisame :** "Say it's my body again I will slice you and cut your body into pieces!"

-**Happy :** "Aah... sorry! That's not your body! That's other fish! It's my fault! I made a mistake... sorry!"

* * *

_The train arrives in Magnolia's train station. It stops moving, much to make Natsu return to his well condition._

* * *

_**-Natsu :**_"Finally, it's over! I am free from this transport's torture! Now let's return to our guild, Happy. You too dark cloak guys."

-**Tobi :** "Coooool! Tobi is going to date! Tobi is mature! Tobi is good-looking! There will be many girls attracted by Tobi's handsome face!"

-**Deidara :** "Since when anyone ever sees your face?"

* * *

_Akatsuki, Natsu, and Happy get off the train. They are now heading for Fairy Tail's office._

* * *

Continues to Next Chapter


End file.
